Besos De Sangre
by Lemonale Ouji
Summary: UA. Porque no todos los besos son puros e inocentes; algunos están manchados de secretos y maldad... Vegeta y Bulma.
1. Prologo

_-No me dejes. Por favor, no lo hagas..._

 _-No puedo estar contigo._

 _-Si, si puedes..._

 _Intente abrazarla pero nuevamente se alejo, me miró con esos ojos tan brillantes como el mar y sonrió con tristeza._

 _-No... No puedo... - Susurro mientras se volteaba y corría hacia lo obscuro de aquel bosque._

 _Se... se fue. Me dejo._

* * *

 **Holas! (^0^)/**

 **Ñam, ñam, ñam... Bueno, la verdad este es el primer prólogo que hago en una historia... hací que disculpen si no me salio bien o no les agrado. UnU**

 **Cambiando de tema... ¡Espero les guste esta historia! Tal vez algun de ustedes ha visto la película "Besos De Sangre" La de la mushasha que es mujer lobo e.e**

 **Bien, pues si la han visto aclaro de una vez que esto no es una adaptación de la peli, quizá tome una que otra idea para el desarrollo de esta historia. (Además que el título es realmente bueno xd).**

 **¡Ah! Una cosa más. Esta historia sera narrada por Vegeta, una que otra parte la narrare en 2° persona (Yo xd) o tal vez haga otro Fic que sea narrado por Bulma...** ಠಠ

 **¡Ustedes deciden, dejen sus reviews! ¡Es gratis! :v/**

 **LEMONALE**


	2. Chapter 1

_**+Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama... Yo solo los utilizo para su entretenimiento.+**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Me encuentro viendo por la ventanilla del avión el paisaje del mar, verdaderamente me encanta ver lo majestuoso y grande de este, y por supuesto me gustaría descubrir los secretos que hay en él.

Han pasado cinco años desde que me fui a los Estados Unidos a casa de mis abuelos para estudiar, cinco largos años. No he visto a mi padre y hermano en todo ese periodo, pero eso cambiará hoy.

El avión finalmente aterriza en la capital del Este en Japón. Bajo de él y voy por mi equipaje. Comienzo a caminar a la entrada del aeropuerto y espero pacientemente fuera de este.

El tiempo transcurre y comienzo a molestarme, miro por décima vez mi reloj de muñeca. Una hora y media... suspiro frustrado.

Estoy por llamar a un taxi cuando escucho el claxon de un aerodeslizador y una voz que me llama.

-¡Hey, Vegeta!

-Tarble... -Digo entre dientes.

Mi hermano baja de su aerodeslizador y abre la cajuela viéndome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me acerco a él y meto mi equipaje, él cierra la cajuela y me da un abrazo del cuál yo me aparto enseguida. No me gusta que me abrasen.

Ambos nos subimos al aerodeslizador. Tarble conduce mientras yo voy viendo el camino serio y sin decir palabra alguna, pues aún estoy molesto.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? -Me pregunta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? -Digo sin rodeos.

Tarble escucha mi tono molesto y traga discretamente.

-Bu-Bueno, yo... yo... l-lo que... yo... -Tartamudea.

-¡Deja de tartamudear y responde, Joder! ¡Son las putas seis de la tarde! -Elevo un poco la voz.

-Perdón, -Se disculpa-, La verdad es que yo estaba con mi novia cuando llamaste... y... y bueno, cofestabamosintimandocof -Lo último lo dijo rápido pero aún así le entendí.

Lo mire levantando una ceja.

-Osea que, ¿Te tardaste una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos y veinte segundos en venir por mi porque estabas teniendo sexo con tu novia?, espera, ¿Tienes novia?... Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba.

-O-Oye no tenías por que ser tan especifico... -De nuevo dijo tartamudeando-. No me malentiendas pero, ¿Por qué volviste? digo, es obvio que no estas de vacaciones.

-Ya me había hartado de los abuelos... y pienso terminar el último año del Instituto aquí.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a papá que volverías? En el mensaje me pediste que no le dijera nada. -Hablo sin quitar la vista de enfrente-.

-Porque quiero darle una "gran sorpresa" al viejo -Dije riendome un poco.

Tarble infla los cachetes queriendo soltar una carcajada pero se contiene.

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?

-Huum... nada. -Me da una sonrisa cómplice.

Estrecho los ojos.

* * *

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa Tarble me ayuda con el equipaje, saca unas llaves y abre la puerta.

Estando dentro, miro toda la casa de arriba abajo, verdaderamente nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual. Las paredes siguen de color blanco y los muebles y sillones son los mismos.

Un olor agradable a galletas recién horneadas inundan mis fosas nasales, y sin esperar algo me dirijo a la cocina. No se si Tarble me siga pero lo único que quiero es probar esas galletas, estoy hambriento.

Una vez que he llegado veo en el comedor un platón lleno de esos dulces alimentos. Me acerco a agarrar uno y es entonces que algo o mejor dicho alguien llama mi atención.

-Taratata, taratatata, taratata, taratatata... -Tarareaba una mujer (de mi edad al parecer) quien me daba la espalda.

-¿Y tu quien carajo eres? -Pregunte confundido.

La mujer se voltea hacia mi y me mira sin entender, de pronto su confusión cambia a una de ternura y se me lanza encima sorprendiéndome.

-¡Cariño que guapo te veezz! -Chilla de alegría mientras intenta besarme.

Siento como los oídos me sangran he intento apartarla de mi. _¿Me_ _ha_ _llamado_ _cariño_ _?_ Me pregunto hastiado. Oigo la risotada de Tarble a mis espaldas y hace que me irrite.

-¿Cariño, qué pasa? -Me pregunta la chica parando su intento de besarme.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quién carajo eres tu chica loca?

Ella frunze las cejas y pone sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Vegeta esto no es gracioso! -Me dice estampando su tacón en el suelo.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡RESPONDE! ¿QUIÉN ERES? -Grito harto de esa maldita chica.

-¿Vegeta? -Oigo la voz de mi padre.

Me giro y lo veo en la entrada de la cocina junto a un risueño Tarble. Olvido a la chica y me acerco hasta el viejo.

-¡Vaya no has cambiado hijo! -Extiende su brazo y me da un saludo de manos. A él tampoco le gustan los abrazos.

-Ni tu viejo. -Digo simplemente.

-Makoto no entiende, ¿Hay dos Vegetas?

Los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo a ver a la chica de hace unos instantes. Su cabello es rosa y sus ojos son de color morado/azul, su piel es un poco bronceada y tiene un cuerpo muy esbelto... demasiadas tetas y trasero diría yo.

-No Makoto, el es mi hijo Vegeta, del que te hable ¿Recuerdas? -Le dice el viejo.

-Mmmm... ¡OH, SI! ¡MAKOTO LO RECUERDA! -Vuelve a chillar y esta vez cubro mis oídos-. Hay querido Veggie Makoto lamenta haberte confundido con tu hijo, pero Makoto pensó que Vegeta era Veggie y que Veggie se había desecho de su barba pero no fue así por que resulto ser Vegeta y no Veggie. Makoto se molesto por un momento por que pensó que Veggie ya no quería a Makoto pero resulto ser falso por que en realidad era-

-¡Calláte ya maldita sea! -La interrumpo más que enfadado.

La tal "Makoto" me miro con un puchero al tiempo en que sus ojos se aguadaban y comenzaban a salir lágrimas y sollozos.

-¡Vegeta no tenias por que gritarle! -Me riñe el viejo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es la sirvienta no? -Me cruzo de brazos.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! -Tarble suelta otra carcajada más fuerte si es que aún se puede.

-¡¿De que putas te ríes?! -Le grito, esto comienza a hartarme demasiado que quiero golpear algo.

-¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA SIRVIENTA ME HAS OÍDO VEGETA!, ¡ELLA ES TU MADRASTRA!

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? -Pregunto en shock.

-Lo has oído bien Vegeta, Makoto Kino es mi esposa y tu madrastra.

¿Pero de que va esta mierda? Esa chica se ve de mi edad.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -Pregunto, siempre he sido directo.

-Tiene diecinueve. -Respondió mi padre igual de directo.

-¡Es dos años mayor que yo! -Rechine los dientes.

-Lo sé hijo, pero nos amamos.

Casi vomito por la palabra _"_ _Nos_ _amamos_ _"_ ¡Basura! El amor es una puta debilidad, las mujeres solo son un buen acostón. Jamás he tenido un noviazgo, yo solo follo y ya.

No quiero hablar mas del tema así que sin decir algo me doy la vuelta y salgo de la cocina hacia la sala principal tome mis maletas y subí al segundo piso para ir a la que es mi habitación. Al llegar note que todo estaba redecorado para mi ahora edad y no la de un niño de doce. Desempaque y acomode mi ropa en el armario, decidí darme una ducha. Al terminar me puse solo unos bóxer y un short. Salí al balcón que daba al jardín trasero y mire al cielo, me encantaba ver las constelaciones. Sin duda alguna el mar y el cielo de noche es algo que me gusta observar. Cerca del balcón se encuentra un árbol algo grande y grueso de manzanas, estiro el brazo y corto una; repentinamente escucho un Crack y veo a lo lejos algo que sale corriendo en cuatro patas. _¿Pero_ _qué..._ _?_

-¿Vegeta? -La voz de Makoto hace que me gire, esta parada en el marco de la puerta, en una mano tiene un plato de galletas y un vaso con leche en la otra.

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar? -Le pregunto tosco.

-Makot... yo, lo siento. Te traje esto para que cenes mas tranquilo. -Dijo en tono dulce dejando ambas cosas en la mesita de noche y me mira expectativa. Volteo hacia otro lado y comprende que no le daré las gracias.

-Te... te pareces mucho a Vegg... a tu padre -Sonríe.

-¡Hupm!

-Hasta en eso -Acentúa su sonrisa-, Yo, yo de verdad lo amo. -Dice sincera agachando la mirada-. Buenas noches.

Abandona mi habitación. Me quedo observando unos minutos las galletas y la leche tal vez no... ¡A la mierda tengo hambre!

Una vez termine de comer baje a dejar los trastes a la cocina, todo estaba oscuro, por lo que deduje que ya estaban dormidos. Al pasar por el pasillo de las habitaciones sentí un escalofrío en el cuerpo y que alguien estaba detrás de mi.

-Tarble, si intentas asustarme, no te funcionara y te romperé el culo. -Me di la vuelta dispuesto a darle un putazo en la nariz a mi hermanito, pero no había nadie-. Estúpida mente, necesito dormir.

Entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama para por fin dormir. Mañana tendría que llevar mi documentación a un Instituto y comenzar mi vida en Japón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Primer capitulo! ¡YEEIII! XDD**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Agradezco a tonyccp007** **por haber dejado su review ¡Ojala te haya gustado este Cap.!**

 **Es la primera vez que hago un Fic donde sea Vegeta quien lo narre, así que si no les gusta como escribo la narración de él les pido una gran disculpa...**

 **Si tienen algún "tip" para mi en tanto a la narración de él lo aceptare con todo gusto!**

 **En cuanto a la trama no diré nada... e.e así que ¡Sufran! \:v/**

 **Oh!, sigue en pie sobre lo de si quieren que escriba la contra parte de la historia que seria narrada por Bulma. Si no, para solo hacer esta y agregarle cuando sea necesario el narrador en 2° persona...**

 **Disculpen la mala redacción, las faltas de ortografía y/o las palabras revueltas :'v**

 **¡Voten y comenten! ¡Es gratis! :v/**

 **LEMONALE**


	3. Chapter 3

La luz del balcón me despierta, miro al reloj, son las doce cincuenta y cinco ¿Dormí tanto?

Me levanto y voy a darme una ducha, me visto y bajo a la cocina. Todo esta en silencio, en la mesa hay un papel, lo tomo para leerlo

 _Vegeta, fuimos a la casa de los padres de Makoto, si, Tarble tambié te ha dejado algo para que desayunes. Tu hermano me hablo de que piensas terminar tu último año aquí, puedes inscribirte en la "Orange Star Hig School" es muy buen instituto hijo_.

Orange Star... No seria mala idea.

 **[**... **]**

Camino por las calles de la Ciudad Satán tranquilamente. Llevo una carpeta con los documentos necesarios. Después de haber desayunado no perdí más el tiempo y decidí de una vez ir a el Instituto. Hoy es domingo así que si todo va bien mañana empezaré a asistir.

Cuando al fin llego un guardia de seguridad me instruye hacia donde debo llevar los documentos, camino por un gran y largo pasillo (Totalmente vació obviamente) veo unas escaleras a lo lejos y las subo, hay tres pasillos aun mas gigantes, el guardia dijo que tomara el tercero y diera vuelta en el lado izquierdo, hay una puerta que tiene escrito Oficina De Papeleo en ella. Me acerco y toco tres veces. Escucho un Adelante y entro, hay una mujer algo vieja y con lentes viendo algo en su computadora de escritorio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte jovencito? -Me pregunta.

-Quiero ingresar a este instituto.

Despega los ojos de la computadora y me observa.

-¿Papeles?

Le extiendo la carpeta y comienza a observar cada uno de los papeles.

-Promedio, alto... Detenciones, dieciséis... Suspensión por mala conducta, dos... Nombre, Vegeta Ouji... -La vieja hace una mueca-. ¿Es usted hermano de Tarble Ouji?

-Si -Respondo seco.

-Tiene un muy buen promedio joven Ouji, no entiendo por que tiene muchas detenciones y algunas suspensiones... -Suspira aburrida-. Preséntese mañana a las siete en la oficina del director, él le dará su horario de clases, y le asignara un estudiante para que le muestre todo el Instituto, puede venir con ropa civil. Su documentación se quedara aquí, que tenga lindo día joven Ouji.

Solo asiento con la cabeza y sin decir algo más salgo del instituto.

Voy hacia un Starbucks y compro un café negro sin azúcar. Me dirijo a un parque para distraerme un poco, pues aun no he procesado completamente la relación de mi padre y la chica que solo es dos años mayor que yo... ¿De donde carajo mi padre la conoció? ¿Ella estará con el por su dinero? pero... sonó sincera anoche cuando me dijo que lo amaba... ¡Bha! Esto es una mierda.

He terminado mi café así que decido volver a casa. Voy atravesando el parque cuando escucho el motor de una motocicleta a gran velocidad y el grito de un chico.

-¡Cuidado señora! -Grita el chico.

Miro a un lado de mi a una señora de unos cuarenta años quien va despreocupadamente hablando por su celular mientras cruza la calle. Hago una mueca. La gente es tan estúpida que ni sus propias vidas les importan, corro hacia ella para empujarla antes de que algo pase, la empujo con poca fuerza (no lo suficiente para mandarla al suelo pero si para quitarla del camino) fijo la vista al frente y veo la moto que viene directo a mi, puedo distinguir a una chica de cabello azul quien conduce y detrás de ella un chico de cabellos alborotados que esta asustado con una bolsa de víveres que salen volando por la velocidad.

Doy un paso atrás y por inercia cierro los ojos esperando algún golpe. Escucho las llantas derrapar el pavimento y la carcajada de una chica. No siento ningún golpe así que rápidamente abro mis ojos; la moto se encuentra a unos pocos metros de mi y la chica de cabello azul sigue riéndose divertida por la cara que su compañero tiene.

-¡Los víveres!, ¡Mis dulces!, ¡Se han caído! -El chico hace un puchero-. ¡Ahora que haré, no podre comer mis dulces y muthen Roshi me matará!

-Oh, vamos querido, junta las cosas te aseguro que no se dará cuenta.

Le contesta la peli-azul divertida. El de pelos alborotados sólo suspira resignado y se baja de la moto para juntar los víveres y los dulces que se encuentran en el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡ESA MOTOCICLETA CASI ME ASESINA!

La mujer de cuarenta y tantos que no valora su vida (cuyo nombre me vale una mierda) grita acercándose al chico pelos de palmera y este la mira sin entender, la mujer esa le dice algo que no alcanzo a oír y acto seguido comienza a golpearlo en la cabeza repetidas veces con su bolso.

-¡Ahu!, ¡Ahu!, ¡Oiga duele!, ¡No!, ¡Oiga!, ¡Señora por favor! -Comienza a quejarse tratando de cubrirse con un brazo.

De repente el chico comienza a correr alrededor de la moto aun con la bolsa de víveres en los brazos quejándose una y otra vez mientras la señora lo sigue golpeando en la cabeza persiguiéndolo de igual manera.

Río un poco. La verdad esto es entretenido. Ese chico parece un completo imbécil, y creo que no soy el único que piensa así, pues la chica (que aun sigue arriba de la moto) suelta grandes carcajadas hasta el punto en el que toma su estómago del dolor.

Debo admitir que la chica tiene una linda risa. No como las de otras chicas, esas que se ríen como focas retrasadas con epilepsia o las que ríen de una manera muy chillona... no, su risa (que por alguna razón) me resulta agradable.

El imbécil da un salto y sube a la moto gritándole completamente desesperado a la chica azul que arranque, ella asiente riendo todavía, pone en marcha a la moto, cuando pasan al lado de mi puedo ver que la azul me da una mirada rápida antes de perderse en las calles.

-¡MOTO ASESINA!, ¡LO VIERON!, ¡ERA UNA MOTO ASESINA! ¡BUAAAAAAA!

La misma señora estúpida grita y llora a todo pulmón en medio de la calle mientras la demás gente la ve como si estuviera loca (lo cual estoy completamente de acuerdo), me alejó de ella y sin mas distracciones regreso a casa.

* * *

Lunes en la mañana... el día que la mayoría de las personas odia. Francamente a mi me da lo mismo, un día mas en el que se vive, no le veo tanta importancia.

Siempre he sido madrugador, creo que es un habito que herede de mi padre; al igual que practicar cualquier deporte, pero mi pasión más grande son las artes marciales. Desde que era pequeño estudie en varias academias y con el tiempo me volví bueno, bastante bueno.

Miro mi reloj de muñeca, falta media hora para las siete, he llegado a casa.

Subo a mi habitación y me meto al baño a ducharme después de ir a correr.

Ayer cuando llegue de haber llevado los papeles al instituto y tener ese encuentro con la peli-azul y el idiota gracioso no paso mucho. Mi padre, hermano y la chica esa llegaron dos horas después y siendo sincero no me agrada la idea de convivir con ellos (mas específicamente con la loca) me quede todo el día en mi habitación observando el cielo o leyendo algún libro desde el balcón.

Cuando termino de ducharme me visto con un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto ajustado, unas botas negras y una camiseta de mangas cortas igualmente negra. Tomo mi mochila y salgo de casa, saco una cápsula que el viejo me regalo, la aprieto y la tiro al suelo, una vez que el humo se disuelve veo un aerodeslizador deportivo. Uau, mi padre se lució.

Subo a él y conduzco hacia la Orange Star a una velocidad apta para mi (Osea 178 k/h), así que no tardo en llegar a mi nuevo instituto. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento y bajo de él, noto como los demás estudiantes que están ahí me observan curiosos, no les tomo importancia y sigo mi camino.

Una vez que estoy dentro, avanzo por los pasillos, quienes ahora si están repletos de estudiantes al igual que el estacionamiento que también me observan, escucho como varias chicas suspiran y dicen algo como: "¿Quién es ese chico tan varonil?, ¡Kami es un dios griego!, ¡Hay pero que lindo espécimen!, ¡Yo si le doy hasta por donde no alumbra el sol!" ruedo los ojos; siempre he sabido que soy el típico "chico malo" moja bragas que todas quisieran tener entre sus piernas (lo que no me parece tan mala idea), además que tengo un cuerpo musculoso gracias a que me ejercito.

Al llegar a la oficina del director toco la puerta, esta se abre y veo a un viejo calvo con una barba y bigote blancos, una ropa playera y unos lentes obscuros.

-¿Eres Vegeta Ouji? -Me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Vaya, eres puntual. Pasa. -Dice mirando el reloj de pared.

Entro y me mantengo en pie algo que el viejo también hace.

-Eres distinto a tu hermano, se ve que eres más serio. En fin, solo quería ver como eras. Mi nombre es Kame-Sen'nin pero puedes llamarme Muthen Roshi... todos lo hacen. -Se sienta en su escritorio y me tiende un papel-. Toma, esas son las clases que tienes y en donde están. Ahora se supone que no debería tardar en...

El viejo Roshi no termina de hablar cuando la puerta es abierta bruscamente.

-¡Llegué! -Exclamó una chica de pelo azulado.

-Tarde. -Completo el viejo.

-Ash, solo por unos minutos... lo que cuenta es que llegue. -Dijo ella despreocupada sin notar que estaba allí.

-Bueno de igual manera llegaste. La razón por la que te mande llamar fue para que me ayudes a darle un recorrido al joven Ouji por el instituto ya que acaba de ingresar.

La chica se volteo a verme y entonces la reconocí, su pelo, sus ojos, era la misma chica peli-azul de ayer, llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla un tanto corto, unas converse y una camisa de tirantes rosa que decía BULMA gravada en las tetas.

-Hola, soy Bulma Briefs. -Estiró su mano para que la estrechara.

-¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es Bulma? -Sin poder evitarlo eso fue lo primero que salio de mi boca.

Ella dio un gruñido.

-Bulma... comportarte. Esta es tu sanción por lo que paso con la profesora de matemáticas. Así que no quiero escusas ni quejas. -Le dijo con tono de advertencia el viejo Roshi.

-¡Hump!

La tal "Bulma" salió de la oficina azotando la puerta yo levante una ceja con curiosidad. La tipa tenia un carácter fuerte, me pregunto que le habrá echó a la profesora de matemáticas...

-Ah, que haré con esa muchacha. Perdone joven Ouji, a la joven Briefs no le gusta que se burlen de su nombre. Sigala las clases están por comenzar, puede saltarse la primera. -El viejo abrió la puerta indicándome que me marchara. Y así lo hice.

En cuanto salí de la oficina miré a un lado. Apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados la peli-azul me miraba con molestia.

-Valla, me ahorraste la molestia de tener que buscarte B-U-L-M-A -Con mi dedo índice apunte y leí con burla el nombre grabado en su camisa de tirantes.

-Imbécil. -Soltó ella y le sonreí de lado-. Sigueme.

Ambos caminamos por los pasillos vacíos del instituto. Me instruyo en que parte se encontraban las aulas que tenía asignadas, las canchas de deportes, el gimnasio, la cafetería, los baños y las áreas verdes.

-Ya esta. Creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para que no se te olviden las cosas.

-¿Eso es todo? -Pregunté dudoso. La verdad este instituto aparentaba ser enorme pero no lo era.

-Oh, cierto. Eh olvidado algo. -La chica azul me tomo del brazo y con una fuerza que no se de donde sacó me metió a una puerta que estaba aun lado de ella, la serró, me pego a la pared y se acerco más a mi. -Esta es la habitación del conserje. -Susurró cerca de mis labios.

Y sin decir algo más se me abalanzó y me beso. Me sorprendí por su atrevimiento pero luego me deje llevar y le seguí el beso.

Sus labios eran demandantes, suaves y deliciosos, tenían un ligero sabor a fresa que realmente me fascinó. Mis manos bajaron hasta tomar su bella cintura para pegarla mas a mi, cuando gimió aproveche para meter mi lengua en su cavidad bucal y busque su lengua para jugar. Sentí como poco a poco su mano que estaba tomando firmemente mi camisa bajaba con lentitud hacia mi entrepierna quien al llegar ahí apretó con entusiasmo. Di un gruñido de satisfacción pero al mismo tiempo en que lo hice ella paro de besarme y se alejo de mi.

-Terminé. Lo siento chico pero siempre soy la primera en besar a los recién llegados. Es una tradición, no te sientas especial cariño. -La peli-azul dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de hacerlo me miro sobre su hombro y sonrió burlonamente-. Será mejor que calmes a tu "amiguito", no querrás salir así. -Me guiño un ojo y luego soltó una carcajada para salir de aquel lugar.

Mire mi miembro que estaba un poco hinchado y maldije en voz baja.

-¡Que mujer tan vulgar... y como grita!

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hay esa Bulmis! Jajajaja verdaderamente este fue el capítulo que mas amé... bueno hasta ahora XDDD**

 **Esta historia me encanta!, ya tengo todo planeado y me encanta todo lo que va a suceder, incluso a mi Arrocito Natsukikawanishi le hable sobre todo lo que sucederá y a ella también le encantó... en fin.**

 **Ya oyeron lo que ella y yo pensamos, ahora me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes ¿Les esta gustando? ¿Vale la pena seguirla? ¿Les gusto este cap? ¡Por favor comenten que les esta pareciendo! ¡De verdad necesito saber que les gusta! (T^T)**

 **¡Perdonen la mala redacción, faltas de ortografía y/o palabras revueltas! UnU**

 **¡Dejen un rw! ¡ES GRATIS! :'u**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **LEMONALE**


End file.
